Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
An exhaust-gas turbocharger of said type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,960 B2. The rotor of said known exhaust-gas turbocharger is formed by a turbine wheel which has a connecting peg on its wheel rear side. The connecting peg is inserted into a cavity of a shaft shoulder of the shaft of the exhaust-gas turbocharger and is soldered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger, the turbine wheel of which can be connected to the shaft in a simple and secure manner.